Brother Cupid
by Vol lady
Summary: A fluff piece sequel to "There's a Pony in Here Somewhere." Jarrod pulls out all the stops to make sure Heath's and Nick's romances continue.
1. Chapter 1

Brother Cupid

Chapter 1

"All right," Nick said. "Let's see if you can make it across the living room without that cane. Put it down."

Jarrod felt like a toddler. Four sets of eyes watched with anticipation as he leaned his cane up against the wall and took his first independent steps in nearly two weeks. If they cheered when he made it across the room to them, he was going to belt somebody, probably Nick since he'd never hit a woman and Heath was on crutches. But he had to admit he felt as rickety as a toddler probably did. The steps came awkwardly, but they came.

"There we go!" Heath said. On crutches for at least a few more days due to a sprained ankle, he knew this routine was waiting for him, too.

Jarrod stopped in front of Nick, Heath, Cilla his housekeeper, and Hilda the nurse. "Good as new," he said.

"Maybe not quite, but I think you can do without the cane while you're in the house," Hilda said.

"I'll take it to work with me for another day or two," Jarrod said, turned and walked back to where he'd left the cane.

Jarrod hadn't yet started back to work, but he planned to go into the office tomorrow. The effects of the concussion were just about gone. Only a bit of unsteadiness remained, and Jarrod and Hilda were convinced that would be gone completely in less than a week. Heath, on the other hand, was still hobbling with crutches. The ankle sprain was a bad one. Leaving the crutches behind too soon would only make him need them longer.

Jarrod sat down in what had become his favorite chair in this rental house. It was not as good as the chair he'd lost, but it was at least comfortable. Jarrod mourned his old chair and everything else he'd lost when his house in San Francisco exploded due to a gas leak. It was going to be a long time before he could rebuild and move into the home he owned. For now, this rental was going to have to do.

"I'm going to get dinner started," Cilla said. "Can I get anyone a drink before I do?"

"I've got it," Nick said and began to pour the drinks he knew each person would want.

"You know, we should talk about something," Hilda said as Nick handed her a glass of wine. Her eyes were on him as she spoke. "Cilla's burns are healing. She doesn't need me to help her anymore. Jarrod is just about on his feet, and Heath doesn't have very much longer before he will be, too. I feel guilty taking your money and your hospitality."

Nick knew Hilda was going to bring this up any time now, and until now he wasn't sure what he was going to say. They had been together, the five of them, for nearly two weeks, and Nick had really enjoyed it. Not that he enjoyed seeing his brothers and Cilla struggle with their injuries. What he enjoyed was helping Hilda care for them. But, he knew what she knew, and more. "Yeah, Heath and I should be heading back to Stockton, too. He can hobble along all right, and we have a ranch to run."

"So," Hilda said slowly. "I think tomorrow I should go and leave you all to get on with your lives."

The way she said that made Jarrod and Heath look at each other. They knew darned well Nick had begun to fall for Hilda, and the thought of having that just cut off like that made them ask each other wordlessly how they could keep it from happening.

Nick went back to the refreshment table and fetched drinks for Jarrod and Heath, saying, "We'll miss you, Hilda. You've been a big help."

"But it's time you all moved on on your own," Hilda said. "A nurse can be a help at first but turn into a crutch. I'm just about to become the crutch."

Nick brought drinks to Jarrod and Heath, then returned wordlessly to the refreshment table for his own. Jarrod and Heath exchanged looks again.

Then, out of the blue, Jarrod said, "Hilda, have you ever considered moving out of San Francisco?"

Everyone looked up at him, surprised.

"To Stockton," Jarrod went on. "I know it would be a change and a bit of a risk, but we don't have any nurses at all in Stockton. We have two doctors now, but no nurses. The closest thing we have is a midwife. Stockton's a growing town. Even if the doctors don't want to hire a nurse, I think you could make a pretty good living the way you do here."

"It is a cheaper place to live," Heath offered.

Hilda's mouth was open. "I – I've always lived here. I don't know about just picking up and moving all the way to Stockton. I don't know how I'd fit in there."

Heath suddenly got up, grabbed his crutches and headed for the kitchen. "I think I'll see how Cilla is doing."

As Heath hobbled off, Jarrod got to his feet and began to head upstairs. "I could stand to clean up."

Both Nick and Hilda knew exactly what the other Barkley men were up to. As soon as they were left alone, Nick kind of smirked. Hilda smiled and looked away.

"Brother Jarrod gets some pretty good ideas sometimes," Nick said.

Hilda looked back up at him. "Do you think this is a good one, or is he just playing Cupid?"

Nick laughed self-consciously. He hadn't openly told anyone that he was falling for Hilda – not even Hilda – but everyone knew. Obviously, Hilda knew. "Maybe a little bit of both," he admitted. Then he knew he had to let the cat all the way out of the bag. "I really like you, Hilda. I don't like the idea of you walking out that door tomorrow and out of our lives – out of my life."

Hilda got up from the sofa and came toward him. "I suppose, if it doesn't work out, I can always come back here."

Nick felt her close, personally close, for the first time. Somewhere, he got the courage to just kiss her, softly, touching her cheek. Then he said, "We can help you get set up in Stockton. Find a place to live, introduce you to the doctors. They get a lot of work from us, as you can probably see."

Hilda laughed a little. "You and your brothers are accident prone, I take it."

"And we have a lot of men working for us who get banged up, too," Nick said. "Let me talk to Heath about when we should be leaving. Stay with us here until we do, and come to Stockton with us, at least to check it out." Then he said, "Please."

Hilda nodded. "All right. Let's give it a try."

Heath had been standing on his crutches in the kitchen, watching Cilla cook. He knew without listening that Nick and Hilda were talking about the future, even their future together if Nick had worked up the nerve, and he admitted to himself that he wanted to have that same conversation with Cilla. She was healing well from the incident at the café where she worked, when the irate customer threw coffee in her face and Jarrod was hurt trying to catch the man. But the burns were leaving red welts on her face. Everybody knew she would have them forever. That was why Jarrod hired her as his housekeeper, because she had lost her job as a waitress and would have trouble getting any other kind of job. Or any kind of man.

But Heath was falling as quickly for Cilla as Nick was falling for Hilda. He admired the way she was handling her misfortune. Burn scars on her face could have completely destroyed her, but even though she was upset about it and afraid about the future, she was not beaten down. She was putting one foot in front of the other. She was very happy with her job as Jarrod's housekeeper. She was coping.

But she would be coping in San Francisco. Jarrod had hired her to work here. Heath knew he would have to be going back to Stockton any day now, and Cilla would be staying here. He wasn't sure how she was going to cope once they all left her alone here. He wasn't sure how HE was going to cope once he left her alone here.

Cilla looked over at him there in the doorway. "Are you eavesdropping?" she asked.

Heath smiled his crooked smile and came closer to her. "Trying not to. Nick is really falling for Hilda."

"I know," Cilla said and continued to cut up vegetables for dinner.

"Hilda thinks she ought to be leaving us tomorrow," Heath said. "You and Jarrod and me, we're all really capable of taking care of ourselves now."

Cilla looked unhappy. "You can fake it a little longer, I guess."

Heath chuckled. "No, I can't. Jarrod suggested that Hilda come to Stockton and begin a practice there. We don't have any nurses in town, and if she came to Stockton, Nick could keep seeing her."

"Jarrod's playing Cupid."

"Yeah, he is." Heath hesitated for a moment, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Cilla looked up at him, hoping he would say something like he finally did say. "Would you consider coming to Stockton with us when we go back? I mean, I know Jarrod intends for you to work for him here, but I think it would be good for you to meet the rest of the family."

Cilla nodded. "It would be, but I suppose it depends on what Jarrod wants."

"I think I can talk him into all of us going to Stockton for a spell." Heath hesitated again, then said, "Cilla – I really like you."

Cilla shook her head. "Heath, I don't think a woman with a face full of scars is for you."

"Why not?" Heath asked.

Cilla's eyes grew wet. "Do you really want other people to stare at a girl you're courting?"

"I don't care what other people do," Heath said. "I knew the minute I met you that you were a unique woman, the kind of woman I'd be proud to have on my arm."

Now Cilla shook her head. "Proud? Looking like this?"

Heath said, "As soon as I met you, I saw a woman who was hurt, but not beaten. I could see you figuring out how you were gonna cope with your injuries and not cave in to them. I see that every day, and that's why I like you as much as I do."

He moved closer to her. Cilla couldn't help but smile a little bit now. "Thank you for that. But Heath, I'm going to be working here, not in Stockton."

"Working for my brother. We'll still have a connection. And Brother Jarrod doesn't mind if I come make myself at home here now and then. Please – at least come home with us for a little while. Jarrod will be all right with it, I know. Just – stay around me for a little while longer. Let's see what happens."

When Heath leaned closer for a kiss, Cilla laughed a little. "Kiss me and you'll get ointment on your face."

Heath kissed her, and when he leaned back again, he checked his face. "See? No ointment."

Cilla smiled and finally nodded. "All right. If Jarrod says it's all right, I'll come to Stockton with all of you, at least for a little while. Then we'll have to see what my boss wants."

"Fair enough," Heath said. And he kissed Cilla again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Week Later

Getting five people and their baggage from the train station in Stockton to the Barkley ranch took two surreys and a buckboard, but by mid-afternoon the job was done. Heath was still hobbling on crutches, but Jarrod was on his own two feet, and he escorted Cilla in the front door. Nick escorted Hilda and held the door open while Heath made his way in.

Victoria and Audra were there to greet them. The first thing they did was moan when they saw Heath. "Oh, Heath – " Victoria said and in her mind saw all the injuries she'd seen her most accident-prone son through.

"Mother, Audra," Jarrod said, "may I present my new housekeeper, Miss Cilla Mills, and the very helpful nurse who has been seeing us all through the past few weeks, Miss Hilda Clay."

A couple of the ranch hands began to bring the baggage in as Victoria said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. We can't thank you enough for all the help you've been to these wayward sons of mine."

"They're the ones who've been helping me," Cilla said. "I don't know what I'd have done without your sons, Mrs. Barkley."

"Your misfortune is my good fortune, Cilla," Jarrod said. "I've been needing a full time housekeeper and she's fallen into my lap."

"How is Heath's ankle?" Audra asked Hilda.

"He should be off those crutches by the end of the week," Hilda said. "He might get hurt more than most, but he heals better that most, too."

"Nick insisted on telling Hilda about all my bumps and bruises since I came here," Heath said.

"It took hours," Nick said.

"We best get you seated and take the weight off that ankle," Victoria said. "And you, too, Jarrod. A concussion is nothing to sneeze at, especially since you took as long as you did to get over the unsteadiness."

Jarrod and Heath accepted their mother's instructions and headed for the two easy chairs in the living room, while Victoria and Audra led Cilla and Hilda to the settee. Nick pulled a couple chairs over for his mother and sister and then said, "I'll get these bags where they belong. Where will Cilla and Hilda be staying, Mother?"

"Cilla in the first east wing guest room, Hilda in the second," Victoria said.

"Excuse me, ladies," Nick said and went to take care of the luggage.

"How is your house coming, Jarrod?" Audra asked.

"The site is cleared, and I have my architect drawing up plans for the new house and the house next door," Jarrod said. "In the meantime, the rental is working out fine, thanks to Miss Mills here. This is one first rate housekeeper, let me tell you."

"Speaking of first rate housekeepers," Victoria said, "remind me, Cilla, to give you the recipes I had Silas, our houseman, write out. Jarrod's favorites."

"Thank you," Cilla said. "He's getting more of his appetite back every day."

"Oh, my appetite is fine now," Jarrod said. "It's just that Nick has been eating me out of house and home and leaving little for me to feast on."

Nick was coming down the stairs to get more luggage and said, "I heard that."

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Clay," Victoria said, "but after Jarrod wrote and said you might be interested in relocating to Stockton, I mentioned it to our local doctor, Dr. Merar. He's very interested in meeting you. His practice is getting so large that he thinks he needs a nurse."

"I don't mind at all," Hilda said, obviously pleased to have a job interview already lined up.

"He'll come out here tomorrow to check on Jarrod and Heath and Miss Mills. It'll also give you a chance to meet each other."

Nick heard that, too, as he took more of the bags upstairs. He smiled.

Silas appeared from the kitchen, carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. "Here you are, Mrs. Barkley," he said and put the tray down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Silas," Victoria said and then introduced the houseman to Cilla and Hilda. Silas nodded and smiled, and then he went back to the kitchen to begin making dinner.

They chatted a bit more together, while Nick took two more loads of baggage upstairs. When he came back down, he headed for the refreshment table, asking, "Does anyone need a drink?"

The lemonade was holding out and no one was interested in anything alcoholic yet, but Nick turned with a shot of whiskey and held up his glass. "A toast!" he announced.

"What are we drinking to?" Heath asked.

"To bad luck turning good," Nick said. "And staying that way."

"Here, here," Heath said, and they all drank.

XXXXXXXX

Hilda came down to the living room after getting settled into her room. She found herself being slightly intimidated by this place, this family. Everything was so grand – yes, that was the word. The house was grand, the ranch was grand, the family was grand. As in "big."

She was rather startled to find that the only person around now was Jarrod, still sitting in his "thinking chair" by the fireplace. He looked around when he heard her coming. He had been reading a book.

"Where did everyone go?" Hilda asked.

Jarrod closed the book. "Mother and Audra and Cilla are helping Silas prepare dinner – Cilla read a couple of those recipes and now she can't stop picking Silas's brain for more ideas. Nick and Heath are out with our foreman, McCall, catching up on what's been going on around here. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Not right now," Hilda said, sitting down on the settee. "I'm still trying to get my bearings. All these changes can be a bit daunting."

"I understand what you mean."

"I guess you've been through a mountain of changes yourself lately."

"Things do get dizzying sometimes."

"Have you been feeling unsteady again?"

"No, not exactly." Then he left his mouth open for a moment before deciding to say what he said next. "I'll tell you a little story, about how it began that we came to meet you and Cilla."

"Well, I know you came to her aid in the café and got hurt for your efforts."

"Well, it goes back before that. You've probably already figured out that Nick can be pretty adamant in his opinions about things."

Hilda smiled. She had noticed already. "He is not exactly quiet about what he thinks at any given time."

"Yes, but as you've probably already noticed as well, I am much more easy going."

Hilda raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she would agree with the "much."

Jarrod noticed and smiled a little. "This all started when Nick and I had an argument over how I was handling the family's involvement in a case of mine. I don't need to go through all that, but suffice it to say, we disagreed. We had a pretty good-sized argument – nothing new, I'm sure that's no surprise. But this time he pretty much threw me out."

Now Hilda was startled. "Threw you out? How could he throw you out?"

"Nick alone owns this property, the ranch and the house. Mother is legally allowed to stay for life, but the rest of us are here because Nick allows it. We all have an agreement that Nick isn't going to throw anyone out without the family's consent, but when we had the big blow-up – " He stopped. He didn't like the memory. "I left rather than continue the fight. No one stopped me, so I went off to my place in San Francisco, and as you know I found my house had been destroyed by a gas leak, and then I got hurt – well, not to prolong the story, but this is the first time I've been back since that whole thing started. I find I'm feeling a bit of a nasty discomfort coming back."

"You seem to have made up just fine," Hilda said.

"We have," Jarrod said. "We always do. But one thing I don't want you to take away from this story. Nick can be hot headed at times, but he has a heart of gold, and he can be an incredible softee. He's a fine man, Hilda. And he is nuts about you."

Hilda smiled, a bit shyly. No one had ever been nuts about her before.

Jarrod said, "Which, of course, is why he's so interested in you relocating to Stockton. No surprise there. If you do decide to stay, he'll be pretty happy about it, and frankly, so will I. Nothing would make me happier than seeing Nick settle down. But, if you stay and it doesn't work out in the long run, I won't let you be left high and dry. I'll help you move back to San Francisco anytime you want."

"Thank you, Jarrod," Hilda said. "Nick and I have already talked about things, more than once. And yes, I've noticed he can be a little hot-headed, but he seems to cool off pretty quickly."

"He does that, and while you may be treating cuts and bruises from a fight he's had with a man, he'd never hurt a woman. Never."

Hilda's smile grew. "Jarrod Barkley, you're sounding more and more like a Cupid every day."

Jarrod laughed. "One other secret. I'm a widower. I was very happily married. I'd like my brothers to have the same wonderful thing happen to them."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hilda said, "but I'm very pleased you want them to settle down. One way or another, Jarrod, I think I'll be staying, at least to try things out. I'd be a fool not to."

"Good!" Jarrod said and got up, heading for the refreshment table. "Are you ready for a drink? Barkley Vineyards makes an excellent merlot."

"Thank you," Hilda said. "I will try some."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cilla enjoyed her dinner a little differently than everyone else did. While they were chatting and savoring the food, she was remembering what was in it – the main ingredients, the spices and herbs, all the little secrets Silas put into it and the way everything went together. She began making more recipes in her head, not just duplicating Silas's recipes and but planning what she could add or remove to make her own.

Not that she was planning on improving anything. Silas was one of the best cooks she had ever had the pleasure to enjoy. She just thought that if she were smart, she would ask Silas to help her improve her own cooking. So, after dinner, when everyone moved to the library to enjoy coffee together, Cilla decided to help Silas with the dishes.

"Cilla, you don't have to do that," Jarrod said. "You're not my housekeeper when you're here."

"It's not that I'm being your housekeeper, Jarrod," Cilla said. "I'd just like to spend some time with Silas and find out some of his secrets, if he'll share them."

And when Cilla went into the kitchen to help him, Silas was tickled to share his secrets, but, "Miss Cilla, you don't have to do the dishes for me to share my recipes with you."

"That's not what I think at all, Silas," Cilla said. "I just want to help. You've been with the Barkleys for a long time, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Silas said as he washed and Cilla dried. "Since Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick were little boys."

"Heath told me he's only been with the family for a few years."

"Yes, ma'am." Silas didn't feel like it was his place to give out more information about Heath's past.

But Cilla went on. "He told me all about it, how Mr. Barkley was his father but Mrs. Barkley is not his mother. He seems to be right at home here, though."

Silas smiled. "He's every bit a Barkley, Miss Cilla. And nobody loves him more than Mrs. Barkley. That's something about Mr. Heath we figured out pretty quick. He seems to get close with everybody one at a time, a good strong close. He ain't the same with me as he is with Mrs. Barkley or Mr. Jarrod or anybody else. He seems to be special to everybody in a different way."

 _And to me_ , Cilla thought. "He is a very kind man."

"Yes, ma'am," Silas said, and smiled to himself. What was happening between Heath and Cilla had already become obvious to him, too.

Cilla decided to change the subject for a moment. "Your dinner was marvelous, but I wanted to pick your brain a bit. Since I'll be cooking for Jarrod in San Francisco, I want to make sure I'm making things he likes. Mrs. Barkley gave me the recipes you wrote out – and I thank you very much for that – but is there something I should avoid? Some spice or herb or anything else?"

Silas gave it some thought. "Nothing seems to bother Mr. Jarrod much. He does like it when I put rosemary in my chicken soup when he's sick. He don't like a lot of salt in anything except a good country ham. He does like his coffee good and strong."

"Yes, I figured that out very quickly," Cillas said. "They all like their coffee strong."

"Mr. Jarrod likes his tea stronger than the others do," Silas said. "He don't take milk in it."

"I learned that quickly, too."

"And he does like a good Irish whiskey in his tea sometimes. Mr. Heath likes that, too. Mr. Nick, he wants his whiskey all by itself. Says it's a waste to put good whiskey in tea."

Cilla laughed. "That sounds like Nick."

"Mr. Jarrod likes a good Scotch whiskey in the house."

"I learned that in a hurry, too. But Heath doesn't seem to be settled on any particular kind of alcoholic drink."

"No, I guess it comes from how he lived before he came here. He drinks whatever's around. But I think if he had his choice, he'd go for Mr. Jarrod's scotch. Smoother taste, he says. And I'll tell you what, Miss Cilla – when it comes to food, Mr. Heath likes a good hot Mexican pepper in his chicken soup when he's sick. He says it cleans out his pipes."

They both laughed at that, but Cilla took careful note of it.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning brought Dr. Merar around to check on the newly arrived patients. He checked Jarrod out first and pronounced him healed and fit. He checked Heath next, retaped his ankle but told him he could give up the crutches for a cane, whereupon Jarrod gave him the cane he had brought along for just such an occasion.

When it came time to examine Cilla's burns, he took her alone to her room and looked very carefully at them. "Well," he said after he'd finished examining the damage, "you're healing very nicely, but I'm sure you know there will be scarring."

Cilla nodded. "I know, Doctor. It has its advantages though. It got me the housekeeper job with Jarrod."

Dr. Merar chuckled. "You have a very good outlook, Miss Mills. I want you to keep using that ointment they gave you at the hospital for at least another week, then make sure you stay hydrated well and use something gentle on your skin."

"I always used a salve made of oatmeal before I was burned."

"That will do fine. And after another month or so, you can begin to use make-up again if you like to minimize the appearance of the scars. Nothing harsh, though. Nothing that will melt in the sun. And for that matter, try to stay out of the sun or wear a sun hat if you are out in it."

"I will," Cilla said.

"Now, one last thing," Dr. Merar said. "After an injury like this, it's very common to feel depressed and sad for quite a while."

"Oh, I know," Cilla said, "but the Barkleys have been very helpful to me. It's hard to be sad around them, especially – Heath."

Dr. Merar smiled. "Yes, I think I've noticed what you mean. He's a fine young man, Miss Mills, and any scars won't mean a thing to him."

"I hope he still feels that way when people start pointing at me."

Dr. Merar took her hand and squeezed it. "What other people think is something that never bothered Heath Barkley very much. You two should just be two young people courting, just like any other couple."

"Is that what you told him?"

"I didn't need to tell him that. He already knows."

They got up together and went back downstairs to the living room, where everyone but Nick, who was out in the field, was waiting. "So, are we all progressing well, Doctor?" Jarrod asked.

"You're all doing very well," he said. "You won't need to see me again unless something else crops up. And now, Miss Clay – is there somewhere we can have a little chat?"

Jarrod led the way to the library, then left Dr. Merar and Hilda there to talk together.

XXXXXXX

Heath was trying out the cane and having no difficulty getting around the house with it, so he took a chance on trying it outside. "Cilla, how about you and I take a walk outside for a spell?"

Cilla looked at his ankle. "You're not pushing it too hard, are you?"

"I don't think so," he said, took her arm and led her to the door.

Working on some embroidery at the settee, Victoria smiled a little as they left. After leaving Dr. Merar and Hilda alone, Jarrod had pulled out some paperwork and was at the desk in the corner where he couldn't see her smile, but he knew she was smiling, anyway. "They make a nice couple, don't they?" Jarrod said.

"They do," Victoria agreed. "And it takes no time at all to see that Nick and Hilda make a lovely couple, too. I hope Hilda's talk with Dr. Merar is going well."

"So do I," Jarrod said. "Working for Dr. Merar would be good for her and for the valley, and it would give her and Nick a chance to see each other more."

"And what do you have planned for Cilla?"

"For Cilla? She'll be my housekeeper in San Francisco."

"But how will you arrange for her and Heath to have more time together?"

Jarrod could hear the smile in his mother's voice. He played along with the teasing. "I? Whatever do you mean, Lovely Lady?"

Victoria laughed. "You're not fooling anyone, Jarrod Barkley. From the moment you sent me that first letter about these girls, I could see what you've been up to. I wouldn't be surprised if the unsteadiness you've been going through hasn't been a ruse to keep those four young people in the same place at the same time."

Jarrod got up and came to the settee, where he sat down beside his mother. "Would I be a malingerer, Mother?"

"For your brothers, yes, you would. There's always been a bit of the Cupid in that Pappy persona of yours."

Jarrod laughed. "Only when things are otherwise looking promising for my charges."

"I think things are looking very promising," Victoria said. "But how are you going to arrange for Heath and Cilla to have more time together if she's in San Francisco and he's here?"

"I'll have to work on that some more," Jarrod said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could use a personal assistant as much as I could use a housekeeper. Of course she'd have to accompany me back here when I come to Stockton."

Victoria laughed.

Jarrod put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry, Mother. If it's meant to be, we'll find a way."

"We?" she said.

"You don't think I can get them all the way to the altar all by myself, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I believe you can."

A few minutes later, Dr. Merar and Hilda emerged from the library. Dr. Merar had Hilda by the arm, saying, "Well, Hilda's going to come into the office tomorrow while I have hours and I'll familiarize her with my set-up. And if all goes well, I'll have a new nurse."

Jarrod and Victoria both got up, wearing big grins. Jarrod said, "I'm planning to go into my office, so we'll travel together," Jarrod said.

"It's amazing how fast things are happening," Hilda said. "When I began seeing Cilla, I was astonished at how fast her life had turned around, and now look at me!"

"I've got more house calls to make, so I'll be on my way," Dr. Merar said and headed for the door.

Jarrod saw him out. "What time do you want us to come by in the morning?"

"Oh, anytime after eight," the doctor said, then bid them good-bye and left.

Jarrod rejoined his mother and Hilda in the foyer, saying, "I've had another little thought. Nick is out with the herd on the north range. Hilda, why don't you and I take a ride out that way and see if the man is actually working? Maybe get some lunch at the chuck wagon so you can get the full Barkley ranch experience?"

"Do you ride?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, yes," Hilda said. "Only for relaxation so far, but I think with a gentle mount, I can ride just fine."

"Let's do it then," Jarrod said. "You change your clothes. I'll get the horses ready, and we'll be off. Would you like to join us, Mother?"

"No," Victoria said, "I have things to do around here, and Audra should be back from town by lunchtime. You two run along and surprise Nick."

Hilda headed upstairs while Jarrod headed out to the stables. Victoria took a little time just to reflect on everything that was happening, and she smiled. This was just the way she'd always wanted it to be for them, her sons. Settled down, daughters-in-law in the house – just what she'd always wanted. And there was something sweet about Jarrod playing the Cupid in all this. She hadn't seen him look so excited with life in a long time. Bittersweet for him, she was sure, but the sweet was far outweighing the bitter. He was clearly enjoying this.

Victoria couldn't help but enjoy it, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heath and Cilla were careful to walk slowly and not be too taxing on Heath's ankle. He seemed to catch on to working with the cane pretty quickly, and they stopped to rest frequently, giving Heath time to point things out, introduce Cilla to some of the men, take her through the gardens. It was almost too beautiful a day to go back inside, so when Heath felt like he needed to get off the ankle, they sat down on the bench in the garden.

"This really is a lovely valley," Cilla said.

"You've never been here before?" Heath asked.

"I've never been out of San Francisco before," Cilla admitted. "I'm a city girl, born and raised."

"Well, I'm not from the valley, either, actually."

"So you've told me, though you haven't said much about your upbringing and where you lived."

"Mining camp, up in the mountains," Heath said. "I ran away to the war when I was far too young, and after that I drifted a bit – headed home to see my mama and my aunts who raised me whenever I could. Just drifted."

"How did you come to be here, Heath?"

"When my mother died, she told me who my father was. I came looking for my birthright. Things were rocky here at first, but not for long. I couldn't believe how fast my life turned around here."

Cilla smiled. "I know what you mean. It's happening to me, too."

Heath stole a kiss out of the blue. "I know you're not too happy about the burns you got, but I gotta tell you – if they hadn't happened, I'd never have met you, and I wouldn't like that one bit."

"It is funny, how something so awful can turn out so good. I got a better job, a better life, a better everything, except for the scars on my face. I hate them, Heath, but I came out ahead."

"I'm glad you think so. Now all we have to do is figure out a way for me to see you more often, what with you working for Jarrod in San Francisco and me back here. Reckon I'll have to visit San Francisco a lot."

"I hope we can work it out. I'm feeling a bit sad at the thought of leaving here with Jarrod, leaving you behind."

Heath stole another kiss. "Big Brother will figure something out. Knowing him, he's already working on it. He doesn't get the chance to play Cupid very much, so when he gets it, he milks it for all it's worth."

They got up and began to walk some more, and arrived down at the stable yard just as Jarrod and Hilda were about to ride off. "Spending a lot of time on that ankle, aren't you, Heath?" Jarrod said.

"Oh, we're walking and sitting and walking and sitting," Heath said. "Are you two off to visit Nick?"

"I thought Hilda ought to have a look at Nick at work," Jarrod said.

"Just be careful of yourself, Pappy," Heath said. "It's been a while since you've sat a horse."

"It's been a while since I've sat a horse," Hilda said.

"We'll be careful," Jarrod said.

Heath and Cilla watched as Jarrod and Hilda rode away. Cilla thought about it, then said out loud, "Your older brother is a bit of a romantic, isn't he?"

Heath said, "Yeah, he can be. But I think this is more Pappy coming out than the romantic. He's always been kind of the father figure around here, the one mother relied on after Father died to keep his brothers and sister in line. When I came along, he just adopted me right in there with the rest of the herd. I think he just wants us to find the right girls and settle down."

"He should be settling down himself."

Heath lost his smile. "He's a widower. That's a rough story. It was hard on him in a lot of different ways. Maybe he's mainly playing Cupid for me and Nick because he's still working his way back from losing his wife." Heath left the rest of it alone. It was for Jarrod to talk about, if he ever wanted to.

Cilla looked at him, stricken in a way. "I'm sorry to hear that. He deserves to be happy as much as anyone."

"I agree with you there, but he has to be ready for it, and I just don't think he is yet. Who knows? Maybe if being Cupid for us works for him, he'll find a way to be Cupid for himself again."

Cilla stole a kiss this time. Heath smiled and took another one right back.

XXXXXXX

When Jarrod and Hilda crested the hill, Jarrod slowed them to a stop to take in the sight below. Hilda almost gasped. There had to be hundreds of cattle down there – she could see them, hear them and smell them. There were a couple dozen men on horseback riding around, and there were several wagons down there as well. There was a whole industry going on down there.

Jarrod laughed a little. "I think we forget around here how impressive it looks, until we're with someone who's seeing it for the first time."

"How many cattle are down there?" Hilda asked.

"Three hundred or so," Jarrod said, "and there are smaller herds south of here, a herd of horses as well."

"How many men work for you?"

"Right now, I really don't know. Nick is in charge of the every day running of the ranch, him and Heath. The number of men working for us rises and falls, depending on whether there's a drive coming up, or whether someone leaves to hire on somewhere else." Jarrod pointed. "That's the chuck wagon down there. Let's get something to eat – give you a taste of 'cowboy food.'"

Hilda laughed and followed Jarrod down to the wagon. Old Jube was the hand who had been with them for a long time and now tended the food for the men. He had a couple fires going. Fortunately the scent of beans and onions and beef cooking made the smell of cattle back off.

"Hello, Jube!" Jarrod called.

"Well, Jarrod, how are you?" the old boy called. "I heard you got kicked in the head and were laid up!"

"I'm fine now, thanks to this lady," Jarrod said as he and Hilda dismounted. "Jube, this is Hilda Clay. She's a nurse. She helped me get well, and she's helping Heath with his ankle, too."

"How do you do, Miss," Jube said with a bow. "I won't offer you my grubby hand, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jube has been with us almost since I was born," Jarrod said. "I know he was with us before Nick was born."

"I remember the day that brother of yours was born," Jube said. "Never heard a newborn baby yell louder than your brother Nick, and he hasn't eased up much, either."

Jarrod saw Nick not far away, and he could hear him yelling at the men even over the lowing of all the cattle. "Food smells good," Jarrod said.

"Come have some before the men start coming in," Jube said. "It'll all be gone pretty quick once that happens."

Jarrod fetched plates for himself and Hilda, and as Hilda held her plate, Jarrod dished up some of the beef and beans for her. He dug in right away, but she poked at it first.

"It don't bite," Jube said with a grin.

Hilda laughed and began to eat. "Oh, this is good. Somehow I didn't think cowboy food would be all that tasty."

"I got a secret recipe," Old Jube said. "You two sit down, I'll bring you some coffee."

Jarrod and Hilda found a big rock and sat down on it, just as Nick rode up and dismounted. "Well, now," he said, "I was wondering if I might be seeing you out here today. What did Doc Merar say about my clumsy big brother, Hilda?"

"He's right as rain," Hilda said.

Jube brought coffee and Hilda and Jarrod both took the cups. "Coffee, Nick?" he asked.

"I'll get some in a minute. Jarrod, turn your head for a minute," Nick said and pointed.

"Hm?" Jarrod said and looked in the direction Nick was pointing.

Nick stole a kiss from Hilda while Jarrod wasn't looking – not that Jarrod didn't know that was happening. Nick went to get a plate of food and a cup of coffee, and in a minute he was back. He set his cup on the ground at his feet and stood eating with Hilda and Jarrod. "Ready to join my crew?" Nick asked Hilda.

"Oh, well, I probably can't, Nick," Hilda said. "I think I'll be joining Dr. Merar's crew."

Nick broke into a huge grin. "You mean it?"

"Looks like it."

"I'll take her into his office in the morning, while I'm at my office," Jarrod said. "She'll get the lay of the land then, but it looks like you'll have plenty of time to do some courting, Brother Nick."

"Well, now," Nick said, "I like that. I like it a lot." And he winked at Hilda.

She laughed a little. It had been a very long time since a man – any man - had winked at her.

"Jarrod, turn your head again," Nick said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner that evening, Jarrod asked Cilla to join him privately in the library to talk about the duties of her job with him. Nick and Heath gave each suspicious looks – not because they mistrusted their older brother at all. When Heath cracked a small grin, they affirmed to each other that Pappy had something up his sleeve that Cupid was inspiring.

"Come, sit down," Jarrod said as he closed the library doors behind them.

Cilla sat on the sofa, and Jarrod sat down in an easy chair across from her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Jarrod said. "I've just been thinking some more about the type of work I want you to do for me."

"Housekeeping can take up a lot of time," Cilla said.

"Yes, and at first I thought I wanted you to do that full time, especially looking after the house while I'm back here, but I've been giving it some more thought. I do travel a bit, but it's usually in and out, I don't stay long, except when I come here. I can be here for weeks at a time. So, when I come here, I think I'd like to close the house up and have you come here with me."

Cilla was a bit surprised. "To do what?"

"To be my personal assistant here at the house," Jarrod explained. "When I'm at the office in Stockton, I have a secretary, but when I'm working out here, I'm on my own. I wouldn't need typing or anything like that, but I could use you with me to run errands to town, such as going to the telegraph office or filing papers at the courthouse. That way I wouldn't have to take time to do it myself. It's nothing very complicated, and I'll show you what I mean while we're here this trip. Of course, when I go back to San Francisco I'd want you there with me to keep my household straight. Am I making sense?"

"Yes," Cilla said, "I'm just a little surprised."

"Needless to say, I'd be raising your salary a bit, too."

Cilla nearly choked. "I'm – yes, of course, it sounds like something I could do with no trouble at all, but are you sure?"

"I've thought a lot about it," Jarrod said, and he smiled a little. "I'd be happier with you here when I'm here. I think you'd probably be happier, too."

Cilla smiled, understanding. "You're doing this so Heath and I will have more time together, aren't you?"

Jarrod's smile grew. "Yes, that was my main motivation, I admit it. You make him happy, Cilla, and he seems to make you happy, too. And I won't mind having a personal assistant to help me out here, either."

"Do you really think Heath and I have a chance together?"

Jarrod nodded. "I think you'd be very sorry if you didn't see what develops between the two of you. I know he'd be. He's a good man, Cilla."

"Oh, I know that, and you've all been so wonderful to me. It's just that – everything has been happening so fast."

"Well, if you agree to come here with me when I come, it will let the two of you slow things down a bit, if that's what you want."

"Does Heath know about this idea?"

"Yes, we talked about it today. He likes it, too. So, what do you say? Have we got a plan?"

Cilla smiled a more knowing smile. "You are enjoying playing Cupid, aren't you?"

Jarrod laughed. "Yes, I am. One of the benefits of being the big brother. And I take it we have a plan."

Cilla nodded. "We have a plan."

XXXXXXXX

Three Weeks Later

Hilda began working with Dr. Merar only a few days after first visiting his office, and Nick helped her find a flat with one bedroom and a small kitchen in Stockton. She made a quick trip back to San Francisco, Nick coming along, where she packed up her things and left her furnished apartment for whoever was going to come in next. It took little time, and they were back in Stockton before midnight.

Nick had left the buggy at the livery, and together they took Hilda's baggage to her new flat. They were as quiet as they could be carrying things up to the second floor. Hilda really didn't have much to transport, so it only took a couple trips. Once it was all up there, Nick stood awkwardly, wondering whether to offer to help her unpack or just to excuse himself and go home or what. The only thing he knew for sure is that he really didn't want to leave.

"Would you like some coffee?" Hilda asked.

"It might take a while to get the stove going," Nick said. "Harry's saloon is still open. We could get some coffee there."

Hilda shook her head. "I think I just need some quiet for a while."

"Well, I'll head on home then."

"No," Hilda said as she turned to go, and he stopped. "Stay a little while. I do have some brandy here."

"Brandy?" Nick said.

"When I can't sleep, I have a little brandy, so I like to keep it around."

Nick was torn between propriety and what he wanted. He wanted to stay right here, drink a little brandy, and then keep staying right here. He and Hilda had grown closer and closer over the time she'd been in Stockton. He wanted closer and closer to get even closer. But – "I think maybe I'd better head on home. It's not very proper for a man to be in a lady's apartment after midnight."

Hilda nodded. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night all right? Well, I guess it's later on this night – well, you know what I mean."

"Shall we have dinner together?"

"Cattlemen's?"

They drew closer together. Hilda said, "I'd like that."

Nick pulled her close and kissed her, trying hard not to get too carried away but it was happening whether he liked it or not. He backed off a little and hoped she hadn't noticed.

She did, but she said, "Till this evening, then."

"Good night," Nick said and left, fairly quickly.

Out on the street, he felt so frustrated he wanted to punch something. Propriety be damned, he thought for a moment when he stopped at the buggy, and he turned and almost went back up to Hilda's flat. But then he took a very deep breath – and then he turned and went back up.

He knocked on the door, finally knowing what he wanted to say, and as soon as Hilda opened the door, he said, "Hilda, I can't stand this leaving you every time we're together. I don't want to leave you tonight. I don't ever want to leave you again. I know this is the worst proposal a man ever gave, but will you marry me?"

Hilda smiled and nodded, touching his face. He kissed her hand. "I would love to marry you. Please come in and have some brandy."

XXXXXXXXX

"Expected you home last night, Nick," Victoria said when Nick turned up at breakfast. Her expression was just a little disapproving. She knew where he'd been.

Nick sat down at the table. "I was busy getting engaged."

Audra picked up on it first, rapidly followed by the rest of the family and Cilla. "Engaged?" Audra said.

Nick smiled. "I asked. She said yes."

Everyone laughed and came to him, hugging him and shaking his hand. "Well, that's gonna call for a celebration this evening," Jarrod said.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Nick said. "I'm taking my fiancée to dinner."

"Tomorrow night, then," Victoria said, "and I won't take no for an answer."

Jarrod looked as smug and self-satisfied as anyone there. "One down, one to go," he said quietly.

Sitting closest to him, Heath heard him and knew he was supposed to. He looked over at Cilla, and she smiled and nodded. "Well," Heath said, "I suppose I oughtta make that announcement Cilla and I were saving for tonight."

"No!" Audra squealed in delight.

"Cilla said yes, too," Heath said.

The whole room erupted so much that Silas came running in, alarmed. "Worry not, Silas!" Jarrod said. "We're just excited that we're going to have two more members of the Barkley family soon."

Silas gave a big sigh. "I sure been hoping for that!" he said and shook hands with Nick and Heath.

Cilla gave Silas a hug. "I hope you're as good at making wedding cakes as you are at everything else."

"I'll get good!" Silas said. "I surely will get good!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jarrod was due to head back to San Francisco in a week, but he decided he would have to leave a couple days early, "Since I have to find a new housekeeper," he said with a grin.

"I can go back with you if you need me to," Cilla said.

"No, no, no," Jarrod said. "I can see to myself for a while. But I do want those recipes Silas gave you."

It was the next evening just before dinner at the ranch. Everyone was there, including Nick and Hilda, to celebrate the marriages that were coming up. No one had set a date yet. There was still too much excitement about the engagements. Tonight, there was no work to do, just enjoy.

"How long will you be in San Francisco this time, Jarrod?" Heath asked.

"At least a couple weeks, probably longer," Jarrod said. "I have to check and see how things are coming on the house, and I have a trial coming up in about a month. Big one, a local councilman accused of embezzling city funds. That one's going to keep me there for quite a while. So – the happy couples here better start talking about wedding dates in the next few days. I'll need to block out some time."

"We want you for a best man," Nick said. "Me and Heath both."

"Wait a minute," Cilla said. "Hilda and I were both planning on him giving us away."

"I suppose I could do both," Jarrod said.

"A little unorthodox, but I don't see why not," Heath said.

"We can iron out the details later," Victoria said. "I just want both receptions here at the house. Let me throw the party, and I will be one happy mother-in-law."

Jarrod remembered that she never got to throw that reception for him and Beth. The memory made him twinge visibly, but he let it go and smiled.

Silas had made a feast fit for a wedding for dinner. After it was over, the couples made their way outside for a walk. Victoria and Audra invited Jarrod out for a stroll, but he begged off in favor of a cigar and a brandy in the library, saying, "I'd just like to savor the moment alone for a while."

They both understood and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be back in a little while," Victoria said, and she and Audra went outside together, arm in arm.

Despite the fact that he was feeling very wistful tonight, Jarrod couldn't help but smile when everyone left him alone. He relaxed in one of the armchairs in the library, smoking and sipping brandy, and remembering. He remembered her smile. He remembered her kiss. He remembered the feel of her hair against his neck. He remembered the warmth of her skin against his in the darkness.

He didn't remember any of the horrible days that came after, when he lost her, when he lost himself. They didn't invade tonight. Tonight there was so much happiness in this house that he thought even Beth could feel it, wherever she was. He stayed behind in the house because he wanted to be alone for a while to share it with her.

And when he fell asleep by himself in the library, he dreamed. He felt her so close to him that it was absolutely real, every touch, every kiss, every sweet word whispered in his ear and every electrical shiver she sent through his body. When he woke up, he saw that only three minutes – only three minutes! – had passed, but it was as if an entire night together had come to him. Such a gift. Such a wonderful gift.

He got himself up, made his way up to the wc to clean up and to his room to change clothes. When he came downstairs, only Victoria and Audra had come in. They noticed he'd changed into a more casual pair of pants and his smoking jacket. Victoria and Audra were in the living room, having brandy there.

"Our lovebirds are still out sharing the moonlight?" Jarrod asked and came to sit down in his thinking chair.

"This has been such a wonderful night," Victoria said.

"You played a big part in it, you know," Audra said.

"Of course I know," Jarrod said. "I started planning it the moment Heath laid eyes on Cilla." Then he looked toward the refreshment table. "Funny, isn't it? If Nick and I hadn't had that big blow-up right over there, we wouldn't be having all this good fortune we're having now. One of our biggest arguments has led to all this happiness."

"Life is funny that way," Victoria said. "If your father had walked into our freight depot just one hour later, we'd never have met, and none of this would be here at all. None of YOU would be here at all."

Audra sighed.

Jarrod read a lot into that sigh. "Do I take it that Pappy needs to get to work for his little sister?"

Audra laughed. "You are having a run of good luck, so yes, get Cupid moving again for me."

"Got anyone in mind?" Jarrod asked.

Everyone knew that Audra did have someone in mind. "Of course I do," she said.

"I'll get on it first thing in the morning," Jarrod said. But then he gave her and their mother a look that asked them not to say anything about getting to work on his own behalf. They got the message.

Victoria got up, came to him and kissed him on the forehead instead. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "You've made a wonderful Cupid," Victoria said.

"Shall I get to work for you too?" Jarrod asked.

Victoria slapped his wrist, and he laughed.

The End


End file.
